Londyn Aureole
Londyn Aureole is the female tribute from District Six in the Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games and a character in the story Bring Them to Their Knees. 'Biography:' ''Early Life'' Londyn Aureole was the first and only child of a wealthy, albeit troubled, young couple in District Six. Her father was an affluent businessman and a pharmaceutical mogul, her mother was the pampered daughter of a high-class family of old money. Londyn's mother had a history of clinical depression, and took the unexpected pregnancy so early into marriage poorly, sinking further into depression and finding herself helpless to combat the temptation of alcohol and various brands of prescription medicine, prescribed for her depression and so easily obtained from her husband's fast-growing pharmaceutical production and distribution company. As a result of her mother's weaknesses, Londyn was born several weeks premature and entirely blind, already impregnated with a taste for the substances her mother had abused whilst pregnant. Wracked with guilt, depression, and unsatiable addictions, Mrs. Aureole committed suicide only a few years later. The incident was later pronounced an 'accidental overdose' on prescription medication. Davin Aureole was a busy man and one lost in grief. Unable to care adequately for his disabled daughter, he sent Londyn to live with her grandmother 'Gran,' a woman of insurmountable wisdom with a sharp tongue and a memory that stretched past the years of rebellion to a time of peace and Kim Kardashian. There, Londyn learned how to play piano spectacularly, chart the stars in the sky, and navigate the world sightlessly. As Gran fell prey to senility and began to drown in a world of blurred memories and forgetfulness, the doctors prescribed her with countless medications meant to improve her mind, all of which the old woman refused to swallow. In an attempt to rescue her Gran from relocation to a Home for the wealthy senile, the young Londyn began to swallow the pills in her grandmother's stead, hoping to fool the doctors into believing Gran was cooperating and did not need to be locked up. Thus, Londyn's life-long addiction began. Gran was eventually institutionalized, and Londyn was returned to a wealthy, lonely existance in her detached father's illustrious home. Angry and intent on rebellion, she did anything and everything to garner her father's attention - chopping off her hair, piercing her face, having obsidian implants inserted in her useless pupils - and to prove to him and herself that she was not her late mother, an entity barely remembered whom Londyn blamed for her blindness and tendency towards addiction entirely. Swallowing pills soon progressed into shooting up, a process Londyn romanticized by ensuring each needle mark represented a star in the sky until her arms were scarred and pocked into an accurate replica of the constellations. ''Before the Games'' The spoiled, snarky, bad influence daughter of a wealthy man, Londyn was the prime candidate to be voted tribute. Though she entertained a false facade of bravado and fearlessness in the days leading up to the reaping, in truth the sixteen-year-old was immensely frightened. Upon being reaped, she put on an elaborate show of stumbling and whimpering to garner pity and to riddle with guilt everyone who had voted her into the arena. 'Appearance' Londyn is tall and very thin, with pale skin, a pointed chin, and freckles on her ski-jump nose. She has fine features, large gray eyes, and a cropped head of choppy red-gold curls, which fall unevenly around her chin. She has ruby piercings on her lip and eyebrow, flakes of gold imbedded like freckles on her cheekbones, and obsidian implants in the stead of pupils. Personality Londyn is indeed an enigma to most, as she is immensely skillful at constructing elaborate facades to hide how she is truly feeling. To most she presents herself as the obnoxious, spoiled rich girl who cares about nothing but her drugs. She harbors affection for no one but her senile Gran and occasionally her hapless father, who she enjoys riling up through acts of wild rebellion. In truth, Londyn is supremely fearful of being seen as weak and of being pitied. She shies away from emotional confrontations and enjoys living life by flitting from one thrill rush to the next, which allows her to escape most introspection of any kind. Londyn is impulsive, quick to anger, and slow to forgive. She is manipulative and fierce, with a sharp tongue and a knack for reading people. She finds peace in music and solace in the steadyness of the stars. Category:Tributes